What It All Comes Down To
by Broken Lil Katri
Summary: Sakura and Sakuyia's life is about to turn topsy turvy when the gang enters their life. On top of it, they got a closet full of skeletons. Can the girls keep up their charade and life a normal life? Or is everything changing for them again?
1. Alarm Clock of Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the YuYu Hakusho. I only own Sakura, Sayukia, and other unknown characters in the story.

~Sakuyia's p.o.v.~

It was loud. Ringing over, and over, and over again. The ringing disturbed her peaceful slumber. She could have sworn it got louder each time she ignored it… But then again, she could've sworn she saw a purple cow dancing with Shamu.

Sakuyia growled loudly as she sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes unmercifully and then, set her bleary glare towards the ringing monstrosity. Marching towards her desk, she muttered softly about evil alarm clocks taking over the world.

Snatching the clock rather quickly, she smashed it into the desk until it stopped ringing. By the time she was done with it, it was in thousands of pieces. She smiled sweetly at the remains of the alarm clock and exited her room merrily. In her opinion, the only good alarm clock was a broken alarm clock. And that was that.

Sakuyia skipped down the hallway towards her sister's room. If she had to wake up, she had to too. That's just how the world worked.

Sucking in a breath, she grinned wickedly, "SAKURA, IT'S TIME TO GET UP! I'M MAKING PANCAKES!"

The sound of a growl and a thump of a pillow being thrown at the door greeted her ears. Sakuyia's demented grin only increased.

"OHHH, SAKURA! OH MY GOD! IT'S VILLE VALO! AND HE'S IN HIS FREAKING BOXERS! GET OUT HERE! ZE FINNISH GOD HAS DESCENDED UPON OUR HOUSE!!! COME OUT OF YE DEN OF DARKNESS AND WITNESS UTTER PERFECTION!"

A sequence of crashes and bangs were heard behind the door. Slowly the door opened revealing her sister in utter disarray. Her pale silver eyes wide, looking in every direction for the Finnish rocker. Sakuyia savored seeing her usually calm and laid back sister in a complete and utter frenzy.

"Where is he, Sakuyia? And in his boxers? Sweet mischievous Inari, where is a camera when you need one?" Sakura croaked as she pushed past Sakuyia and look down the hallway. Sakuyia's snickering soon turned into hysterical laughter as her sister began try to fix her pale blond hair that stuck up everywhere.

She had to controlled her laughter as Sakura looked at her. Sakura's gaze narrowed and formed tiny slits. Sakura was not at all happy, she could tell, and she reveled in it. She couldn't take it anymore and bursted out laughing once more. Sakura bonked her on the head and stormed back into her room, making sure to slam the door. Sakuyia pouted and rubbed her head.

"Some people just aren't morning… people. Hehe…. People…" Sakuyia smiled and galloped back to her room to get dressed. It was the first day of their senior year and she wanted to look her best for it.

~Sakura's p.o.v.~

Sakura made her way downstairs, grumbling as she heard Sakuyia singing. Waking up to the lure of Ville Valo was not her idea of a wakeup call for school. It was cruel and not funny in the least.

But soon the smell of pancakes invaded her nose and changed her attitude towards the day. Smiling dreamily, she hurried down to the kitchen.

Sakuyia stood in front of the stove, wearing a pink apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook, Damn It.' over her black and pink checkered pleated mini skirt and white tank top that read vintage does it better. The radio blared an upbeat techno song that Sakuyia knew. She sang along merrily with it and began to dance.

Sakura watched in amusement as Sakuyia flipped a pancake in the air and caught it on a plate while still dancing. She snuck quietly up to the counter and turned off the radio.

Sakuyia immediately stopped singing and dancing. Sakuyia pouted a little and set the two plates that held pancakes down on the table, "Breakfast is served." Sakura grinned and mumbled thank you.

Sakura smiled softly as she sat down and began to nibble on her breakfast, "So, do you wanna leave early, and be the first ones to get our schedules?" Sakura didn't like waiting to do things until the last minute if they could be done now. It usually drove her sister nuts but oh well. It was just how she was.

Sakuyia nodded and did the chicken dance in her seat. Sakura shook her head and chuckled as she began to cut up her pancake and eat. Sakuyia was always a bit weird, but that's what made her, well, her.

"So, Sakura… Is that what you're wearing today?" Sakuyia asked coyly and raised an eyebrow at her sister's outfit. Sakura glanced down at her outfits that consisted of a pair of tight fitting, extremely holey faded jeans, and a tight fitting black tank top that read in hot pink writing, 'Caution: Good girl know to suddenly have fits of naughtiness', and nodded. Sakuyia grinned wickedly and Sakura already knew what was coming next. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Who ya trying to impress those spaghetti straps?" Sakura still blushed madly and shook her head, "No one… I just felt like wearing the tank top today and the jeans are my favorite, you know that…" Sakura stumbled clumsily over her words. She knew and Sakuyia knew that she wanted to break out of her shy shell and live a little when it comes to the guys. But Sakura had and probably would always continue to restrain herself when it came to the human boys at their school. Just because they were human and she was definitely not.

Sakuyia grinned wildly again, but it didn't quite reach her golden eyes. Her sister knew her too well, and moved on to the next topic, "Speaking of spaghetti, it's almost time for school."

Sakura blinked and stared at Sakuyia, confused probably clear on her face, "Uh… Sakuyia? What does spaghetti have to do with school?" Sakuyia looked at her and shrugged carelessly.

"It's a way to get from one subject to another."

Sakura just nodded slightly, knowing better than to question Sakuyia about it. It only confused her even more.

Breakfast passed rather quickly and Sakura turned the radio back on. 'HIM' now came blaring through the radio and Sakura smiled, savoring her favorite band's music. Bittersweet music always seemed to win her over. But the music was suddenly interrupted when an excited scream rang through the house.

"HAIR AND MAKEUP CHECK!!!"

Sakura sighed in defeat as Sakuyia ran up to her and inspected her hair. Sakura had simply curled her shoulder length hair into loose ringlets and straightened her bangs so they hung in front of her right eye. Sakuyia muttered good, good and then focused on her makeup. She was wearing some mascara, slightly dramatic black eyeliner, dusky pink eye shadow, a pink blush that stood out on her pale cheeks, and clear lip gloss.

"Perfect! Now, what about me?"

Sakura looked down at the simple French twist Sakuyia was wearing and smiled, "Your hair is great and your make up…" Sakura smiled at Sakuyia cherry red lipstick and dramatic black eyeliner, mascara, and red eye shadow, "Wonderful!" Sakuyia's face lit up. Her enthusiasm was always hard to contain. Sakura could never understand why she was always so happy, even in difficult and dangerous situations or when reminded of their past.

Sakuyia giggled and ran back upstairs to get their shoes. Leaving Sakura to think about their past. She constantly thought on it before going into school where questions from new people bombarded them.

Even though the two of them weren't actual sisters, they acted as if they were. They were probably closer than any blood sister. They had gone through some shit together that made them bond. Both of them were put in a foster home at the age of 6. They both stayed there for 4 years and grew up together. They were both adopted by an old woman by the name of Mushi. She loved them to no extent and made sure that they would never be separated. She died when both girls were 15. Her death still weighed heavily on them.

Both girl than got a new guardian, Itumushi, Mushi's daughter. Their new guardian was rarely home, always away on business in America, different European countries, or China. The girls had grown not to mind and loved Itumushi too. After all, she was all they had left of Mushi and she did love and care for the girls.

To add on to the fact that the two weren't actual blood related sisters, their looks couldn't have been more different. The girls were constantly asked about it at school.

Sakuyia was shorter than the usual senior, reaching about 5'1 ft. But she loved her height and used it to her advantage all the time. (Though, she did absolutely hate it when others brought it up) She was very tiny but curvy as hell at a mere 104 lbs and could eat whatever the hell she wanted without gaining weight. Her looks were on the darker complexion. Her skin was a gorgeous golden tan and her hair was a pitch black color that had a purple shine to it that reached down to her mid-back. Her eyes were also an interesting dark gold that had a black rim to it.

Sakura on the other hand was the complete opposite. She was quite a bit taller, reaching 5'8. And she weight around 121, giving her body a very thin, curvy but healthy look to it. Sakura had to work to maintain her weight though and watched what she ate closely. Her skin was a milky, flawless white compared to her sister's perfect tan. Sakura's hair was a pale, shoulder length blond with bangs that hung below her eyes. Where Sakuyia's hair was straight as a needle, Sakura's had a natural curl to it. Her eyes were also unusual; they were pale silver that had a slightly darker gray rim to them causing her to almost have a blind look.

Sakura's thoughts slid to another topic, her past before the orphanage. Painful memories that just didn't make sense clashed in her mind. It made her physical flinch as if someone had threatened to hit her. It was always like that. The first memory she had was of her standing in front of the orphanage with Sakuyia, not knowing how they got there. Or who she was even really. She was pretty banged up too. Sakura winced in pain and shook away that train of that. It would just bring her down before she even got to school.

"Get your things, Sakura! We're riding blue elephant today!" Sakuyia shouted from the stairs, tossing a pair of black flip-flops at Sakura. She caught them and slipped them on, pouting.

"But I wanna ride my car to school today, Sakuyia… We can drive yours tomorrow, ok?" Sakura shouted back. She waited patiently for an answer.

"How about you drive yours, and I'll drive mine. I mean isn't that what Itumushi-kun bought them for?" Sakuyia's voice came closer to the living room until Sakura could see the mischievous look brewing in Sakuyia's eyes.

She grinned excitedly, knowing exactly what her trouble-making half was up to. Both them giggled and raced out of the house where the two mustangs waited, gleaming in the morning light.

Sakuyia along the way, screamed, "RACE!"

~Kurama's p.o.v.~

Kurama sighed once again. Hiei still refused to even acknowledge him, not even a glance or his infamous, 'Hn'. The silence was beginning to wear on him. Though, Kurama had to admit that Hiei did have a reason to be angry.

Hiei was pissed because of Shoiri, Kurama's kaa-san, decided that his school was the reason Kurama was gone all the time. So she had him transferred to Meinja High. It was supposedly one of the top schools there and strict when it came to attendance.

After learning that he was switching schools, Kurama panicked a little (which was rather unusual, but it was his senior year and wanted people he knew around him) and asked Koenma to enroll Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara with him. He had told Koenma that it would be easier for the team to keep together and work on missions. Not that they had trouble with that now. But it worked nonetheless.

Kurama had made sure that he and Hiei had to the same classes together and the four of them had lunch together. And to add on top of all of that, Kurama made Hiei dress in Ningen jeans and a white muscle t-shirt. He tried explaining to Hiei that his clothes weren't exactly normal for humans.

This all led up to the uncomfortable silence between them. Kurama sighed and tried to apologize once more, "Look, Hiei, I'm sorry. I didn't want to go to some school I didn't even know existed all by myself."

Hiei's heated ruby glare now fixed on Kurama's face. The old saying, 'If looks could kill' crossed Kurama mind.

"Hn… You even went as far as to get Koenma to say it would be good for me. And when I protested, he threatened me, saying that I could go to school with you and those other two bakas or stay in Spirit World and help him out with paperwork and such for the next couple years."

Kurama looked down at the sidewalk, slightly embarrassed. Hiei 'hn'ed once more before turning away from the redhead.

Neither had a car, they were walking to school and planned on meeting up with Yusuke and Kuwabara there.

"VRROOOOOOM!" Two cars sped past Kurama and Hiei, music blaring. Both of the cars stopped at the red light. Each car took turns revving the engines and the distinct sound of girls' laughter reached Kurama's ears. The light turned green and both were off, taking a sharp turn. Skid marks were left.

Kurama sighed, 'Teenage boys and cars…' Hiei and Kurama entered the school grounds and headed towards the front entrance, where two goof balls awaited them.

"Oi! Urameshi, they're here!"

Kurama and Hiei walked up to where Yusuke was taking a nap under a cherry blossom tree. Kuwabara smiled at Kurama, "Morning, Kur- I mean Shuichi." Kurama waved slightly and gave a small smile, "Good morning to the both of you."

Hiei 'Hn'ed and kick Yusuke in the side lightly, "Get up, Urameshi…" Yusuke groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "What? Is it time for school already?" Kurama chuckled and nodded, "Come on. Let's get our schedules."

They slowly made their way to the front office and were greeted by the receptionist. She smiled sweetly and pointed at the door that said, 'Guidance Office'. "To go your schedules and than go see Sensei Tuski in there, to change your schedule, see me, and to file a complaint, go to your homeroom teacher."

Kurama smiled and thanked the receptionist. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed him into the guidance office. A blond woman waved them inside.

"Hello, I'm Shuichi Minamino. And this is Hiei Jaganshi, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara." Kurama said, seating himself across the woman. Hiei stood by the wall and stared. While Yusuke and Kuwabara stood behind him impatiently.

~Sakuyia's p.o.v.~

Sakuyia zipped into a parking spot and turned off the car before her sister could park properly next to her. She hopped out of the car and laid on the hood. She soaked in the warmth of the hood, lavishing every last drop of it.

"My preciousssss… Precious!!!" Sakuyia purred as she rubbed the hood. Oh, how she loved her car. The speed, the power, it was oh so great.

Sakura stepped out of the car and pouted. Sakuyia only grinned cheekily and continued to praise her 'baby'.

"That wasn't fair, Sakuyia! You got a head start at the light and got the inside of the corner. And to add on top of that, Sensei Kin decided to jump out in front of me…" Sakura whined as she leaned against her car. Sakuyia got into a kneeling position and pushed the antenna. She than proceeded to stand and screamed. She had to proclaim to the world how great she was. They must know. She grinned wildly.

"I AM A SPEED DEMON… AHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD! IT'S A PURPLE WHITE POLKA DOTTED HIPPO!!!" Sakuyia stood, her finger shakily pointing at a large woman in a purple and white polka-dotted suit. Her grin had disappeared and so had the blood from her face. The site was just too horrendous to bear. The woman turned to Sakuyia and frowned, a vein was clearly seen throbbing in her forehead.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror before she bursted out laughing, "Sakuyia... hahahahaha… you're so hahahaha… s-s-sso… hahaha… MEAN!" Sakuyia put on her best innocent face and pointed at herself, "Me, I'm not mean. I'm the nicest person in the world. Speaking of the world, let's get our schedules!!!"

Sakuyia hopped off the hood of her car and fetched her stuff from the car. A sweatdrop rolled down from the side of Sakura's face as she also got her stuff.

As soon as they had gathered their stuff, they began to head up to the auditorium to get their schedules.

~20 minutes later~

Once Sakuyia and Sakura were in their homeroom, they went over their schedules.

"Hmm… I got honors history AP, algebraic equations AP next, AP art third, and AP Lit fourth hour. What do you have?" Sakura asked, looking down at a bright yellow paper.

Sakuyia looked down at her own paper and grinned, "I've got all the same classes except I got chorus third and a class called… SEXUAL EDUCATION! I'M GONNA LEARN HOW TO MAKE BABIES! PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT!" Sakuyia declared, standing on her desk, pointing at the ceiling with one hand, and the other on her hip. She was pumped for that class. P-U-M-P-E-D.

Many boys in the classroom either gave perverted look or weirded out glances. The girls just sneered and growled at Sakura and her. But she ignored them both. Sakura, on the other hand, blushed at the sudden attention of the whole class. She was never good at ignoring others. She quickly pulled Sakuyia off the desk. Sakuyia tumbled onto floor, landing on her butt. She quickly stood up, grumbling about evil sisters who want to hurt people's tushies.

Just as she stood up, two very cute looking boys walk into the room. Hm, fresh, not to mention hot, meat.


	2. Purple and White Polka Dotted Hippo

Disclaimer: I once again do not own any of the yuyu hakusho characters. I only own the sisters, etc. Thanks for reading this disclaimer again. :)

~Hiei's p.o.v.~

Kurama led Hiei to their homeroom. Yusuke and Kuwabara had already left for theirs. 'Just what the hell is a homeroom?' Hiei thought in annoyance. He didn't understand this all school crap. It was already getting on his nerves.

The hallways weren't so crowded but the small width made it seem so. They were so full of ningens, making Hiei even more annoyed. As Kurama and he got to the door, they heard a girl shouting.

"SEXUAL EDUCATION! I'M GONNA LEARN HOW TO MAKE BABIES! PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT!"

Kurama blushed and stopped, causing Hiei to bump into him. He snarled in annoyance, "Nani, Kurama? Why the hell did you stop?" Kurama opened his mouth but stopped.

"Nothing, Hiei."

Kurama opened the door and walked in, Hiei entered after him. Everyone was in groups except for two girls. One was getting up from the ground, while the other looked red from embarrassment.

The girl that was getting up from the floor looked up at them and smiled. She then turned to the blushing girl. The blushing girl laughed and bonked the other girl on the head.

"Sakuyia! Don't talk that way. Kami-sama will strike you down." The blushing girl said quietly. Kurama ignored this and walked up to two vacant seats in front of the classroom and took a seat. Hiei, after giving the two girls an odd look, followed Kurama and sat down in the other one.

"Good morning, class. Please be seated." A stern female voice said from the door way. Everyone scrambled to a seat and recited good morning to the sensei.

A scream went up through the classroom. Sakuyia stood up on her desk, and pointed in the up most horror at the sensei, "OH MY GOD! SAKURA, LOOK! IT'S THE PURPLE AND WHITE POKA-DOTTED HIPPO!"

The class snickered and the Sakura girl turned a dark shade of red, and slide down in her seat. The sensei matched Sakura's shade of red and her hand shook in fury.

"YOU'RE HER! You're that delinquent that called me a hippo this morning. Standing on that horrid blue-"

Sakuyia now turned red also, "MY CAR ISN'T HORRID! IT'S BEAUTIFUL AND A CLASSIC! IF MY CAR IS HORRID, SO IS SAKURA'S RED ONE!"

The sensei looked taken back for a moment or two, but a smirk slowly appeared on her face, "Stand outside please. I'll talk with you later." Sakuyia pouted and stuck her tongue out at the sensei. She than proceeded to march out of the classroom but stopped in the doorway and bowed to the class.

The class once again snickered as Sakuyia opened the door and left.

Hiei turned his attention to the other girl, Sakura. She sat in the back of the classroom, pretending to read a book, blushing and trying to ignore all the guys' remarks towards her and her friend.

He just rolled his eyes and focused his attention to the window and ignoring the old bat in front of him.

~Sakura's p.o.v.~

Sakura waited patiently for Sakuyia to get her stuff from homeroom and finish her conversation with the sensei. She thought back on those two boys. The one with the red hair, Shuichi Minamino she thought it was, he had seemed so familiar to her. As if she once knew him. But she couldn't remember for the life of her.

Sakuyia emerged after a while and they walked to History together. School was gracious enough to give them most of the classes together. But Sakura also knew that this was because they thought that Sakura could keep Sakuyia under control. Sakura smile a little.

Halfway through the lesson, Sensei asked Sakuyia to explain something she believed in but no one else thought was real. Sakura watched as Sakuyia smiled and got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well, Sensei, I believe that one day, I'll see a purple chicken that can talk. Also a farm of intelligent purple farm animals." Sakuyia said in serious voice. The sensei only scrunched up his nose.

"Sakuyia-san, just what are you high on this time?" Sensei asked, shaking his head. Sakura giggled softly, patting Sakuyia's arm. Her sister was just a bit out there and not everyone was use to it like her.

"Life, sensei… I'm high on life." Sakuyia answered sighing. The class laughed but the sensei smiled, seeming to somewhat understanding Sakuyia.

~Hiei's p.o.v.~

Hiei sat in his seat, next to Kurama. He fumed over ways to torture and humiliate the kitsune. This school stuff was hell.

He was stuck in a school full of stupid ningens, which angered him more. The old ningen in front of the class, called sensei, was talking to the psychotic girl that he had seen in his homeroom class. Sakuyia, he though it was.

"Life, sensei… I'm high on life." Sakuyia had answered the sensei. The old bat now talked about having partners for some kind of project.

'Hn…' Hiei thought, 'Like I'd ever do it. I don't have to listen to some old ningen.' He felt a poke in his side and turned to see Kurama looking at him.

"We can be partners." Kurama whispered softly as the old man turned towards the board. 'No shit, Kurama. We better be partners or else.' Hiei thought dangerously.

"Ok, so I will be assigning partners for this. It will be boy girl teams. So don't expect to be with your buddy." A groan rose up from the class and a couple of thumps from guys hitting their head on their desk were heard.

The sensei chuckled, "Alright… Mushi…. And Souku, you two are together. Kamata… and let's do… Enshio…. Tohru…. And Yuki….. Umm…. Sakura….. And Shuichi… Sakuyia…. And Hiei…." The old man continued but Hiei stopped listening. He had to be with that crazy ningen he didn't even know.

Hiei looked over at Kurama, who was getting really upset glances from many girls. One of them even began to cry. Hiei than glanced back at the Sakura girl and noticed how worried she looked from the glares she was receiving from some girls.

His attention snapped back to Kurama, when three ningen boys stood in front of him. The tallest of them smirked, "Congrats on getting Sakura. Sakuyia and she are the cream of the crop around here. Though Sakuyia can be a little crazy at times." The other two boys sniggered and bobbed their head in agreement.

Hiei rolled his eyes in disgust and glanced at Kurama's reaction. Kurama smiled, trying to be polite and nodded. But the disgust was clearly seen in his eyes. Though, the stupid ningens didn't even seem to notice. Humans didn't notice anything.

They walked off and everyone got into their teams, excluding him and Kurama. Their partners were walking towards them already.

~Sakuyia's p.o.v.~

Sakura stood from her seat and yanked Sakuyia up too. They were both partnered to the new guys from their homeroom class. Though, they had both planned on doing the project together.

"Do you think that they'll have cooties and give it to us?" Sakuyia asked fearfully, and began to cling on to Sakura's arm. Sakura sweatdropped and patted Sakuyia's head.

"The doctors must have dropped you on the head when you were born. It happens everyday, you know." Sakura teased. Sakuyia said nothing but blushed intensely. Cooties was a very good question to ask about. She didn't want the cooties. She was sure that Sakura didn't want it either.

When Sakura and she stopped in front of Shuichi's and Hiei's desk, Sakura smiled softly at them. She was always the first one to greet people. She remembered Itumushi telling her why that was once.

'She said, "Sakuyia, you're an awesome girl, but you can come onto people a little too strong something. Hell, you're quite the people person, unlike your sister. You just overwhelm people with all your ideas and such." ' Sakuyia pulled herself back to reality and smirked a little. Itumushi always had a way of clearing things up with an ego boost.

"Hey, I guess we're going to be partners. Sakura Towastabe and this is Sakuyia Towastabe." Sakura said, sticking her hand out to Shuichi. He shook her hand with a smile. Hiei, the shorter dude looked from her to Sakura and back. He snorted and turned away.

"Hello, Sakura and Sakuyia. It's a nice to meet you both. My name is Shuichi Minamino and this is Hiei Jaganishi." Shuichi said, holding his hand out to her after shaking Sakura's. She noticed the way that Shuichi analyze everything about them. It kinda of creeped her out.

'What is this guy? A stalker? Oh no, stalkers don't wash their hands. Shit, I don't wanna shake his hand… But I don't wanna be rude. Think Sakuyia!'

Sakuyia looked at Shuichi's hand critically. She than titled her head to the side and asked, "Do you wash your hands after going to the bathroom? I'm just asking. I mean, I don't want any unnecessary germs on my hands." Sakuyia smiled inwardly and imagined herself doing a happy dance, 'I thought of the perfect excuse to ask him about his hygiene. I rock. Hands down.'

Shuichi stared stupidly at Sakuyia. Sakura sighed, a faint blush rising up on her cheeks, "Don't ask, Minamino-san, please don't ask." Sakuyia didn't know why she was so embarrassed by that. She was just trying to look out for her own health and well being.

Hiei turned towards her and scowled, "You are a psychotic ningen who needs to go to the mad house."

Sakura cut her out before Sakuyia could say anything about the ningens remark. If only she could set this shrimp set.

"So, what are you doing for your project, Sakuyia?" Sakuyia's temper melted away and felt the excitement fill her up from her head to her toes.

"Demon mythology… Well, that's what I want to do." She said, glancing over at Hiei, who only smirked in approval.

Sakura smiled, probably happy she had diffusion the situation, "Well, Minamino-san, what would you like to do? I was thinking of God mythology. What do you think?"

Shuichi smiled, "You can just call me Shuichi. Minamino-san sounds too formal coming from someone I'll be working with. And I think that it's a wonderful idea, Sakura-chan. I think it's a good topic, but we may need to narrow it down to one set of gods." Sakura blushed and looked away, "Alright. Sounds good to me." Sakuyia smirked. Sakura has a crush on someone. And that someone is Mr. Possibly Creepy Stalker Guy. How cute.

A sharp whistle was heard throughout the class. Everyone scrambled back to their seats.

Sensei stood at the front of the class, smiling, "I hope you all have had time to go over your project ideas. These projects are due three weeks from now. Since you all are AP students, I expect nothing but the best from you all on this. Class is dismissed, except for Miss Tanaka and Mr. Nami. Yes, I saw you two. Come up here and we'll discussion classroom behavior."

~Sakuyia's p.o.v.~

Sakuyia sighed and looked at her wrist watch. Two minutes until the bell rung for lunch. Looking up at the ceiling, she thought of her mother; think what she'd look like, what she was like. She always liked to imagine what life would be like with her real family. Her first memory was standing in front of the orphanage with Sakura, clinging to her hand. It seems like destiny wanted them to be contented with what they got. But Sakuyia was always curious.

"Sakuyia… Sakuyia! SAKUYIA!" The red faced sensei screeched, slamming his fist down on the desk. She looked at the sensei and chuckled nervously. 'Shit… Daydreaming is not my friend…'

"Gomenasai, Sensei." Sakuyia mumbled. The sensei's eyes narrowed but he continued to talk and asked the question to Sakura. She quickly rattled on some number Sakuyia didn't catch. The sensei smiled and continued with the lesson.

She looked around at Sakura, who smiled sympathetically at her and then returned her attention to the sensei. Sakuyia sighed, 'She was always the good student… Math is just too boring… Can't pay attention.'

"RIIIIIIIING!' The lunch bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Sakura waited for her in the hallway as usual. Sakuyia chuckled as the sensei screeched at them about coming back after lunch.

"So, do you wanna sit outside or inside? Personally, I prefer the outside today. But it's up to you." Sakura said, walking besides Sakuyia. Students around them chatted excitedly.

"I don't care. All I want to do is eat." Sakuyia whined and slumped her shoulders forward to add onto the pitiful effect. Her stomach grumbled loudly, making Sakura laugh out loud. It was not a funny subject. She needed to heed her stomach's request. It must be fed.

A few guys stopped to talk to Sakura and her but she completely ignored them. Guys did not matter at this point. Food was all she needed. So close. Yet so far.

After a few minutes, they continued on their way and entered the cafeteria. It was large and extremely clean. Chattering filled the air conditioned room. Sakura and she got in line to get their food. Finally, the finishing line was in site.


	3. Lunch Crisis

~Omniscience p.o.v.~

Sakura and Sakuyia sat under a large cherry blossom tree that was in the middle of a courtyard. They both sat there chatting away merrily and eating. Kurama and Hiei made their way to both of the girls, hoping to talk and get away from some of the other students.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Sakuyia-chan. May we eat with you?" Kurama asked politely. Sakura nodded and smiled, "Of course." Kurama smiled in return and sat next to Sakura on the ground.

Hiei stood at the base of the tree next to Sakuyia. He grasped a lower branch and launched himself up. He made himself comfortable on the branch and closed his eyes. The scent of cherry blossom surrounded him and relaxed him further.

Sakura and Shuichi sat there, talking away. Sakuyia sat on the ground on the other side of the tree, head phones in her ears.

~Sakuyia's p.o.v.~

"Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they ain't cutting then I put em on foot patrol." Sakuyia rapped under her breath softly to Ludacris' part on Yeah.

"Sakuyia!" A voice called loudly. Sakuyia's eyes snapped open. She pulled off her headphones with a growl. She was just getting into that song. Casting her eyes over to where her sister and Shuichi sat, she saw that it was Sakura that had called her. She smiled apologetically, "Hungry?" She held up the rest of her food. It seemed like she was going to only eat fruit again. She had no idea how Sakura did that. School always made her famished and fruit would not suffice.

Nodding eagerly, Sakuyia took the plate and began munching on it. She always loved food and it loved her right back. Well, at least her metabolism did. Her sister chuckled softly and returned to her conversation with Shuichi.

Sakuyia looked around for Hiei in curiosity. But he was nowhere to be seen. Sakuyia looked up when she heard a rustle in the tree. Hidden in the pink petals, she saw Hiei. She grinned madly as an idea unfolded in her mind. Oh how she loved trouble.

Sakuyia put down her CD player and stood. Grabbing a lower branch, she swung herself onto a higher one. Wrapping her legs around the branch, she pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked to the branch on her right and saw Hiei leaning against the trunk, eyes closed. This was going to be so delicious.

~Sakura's p.o.v.~

Sakura threw a grape into her mouth, enjoying the flavor. Grapes had always been one of her favorite foods. It was just so good.

Looking up at Shuichi, she saw that he was watching her intently. Sakura blushed and lowered her face, hoping to get rid of the blush. 'Argh, I blush way too easy around him. He's just another boy, Sakura. Get a hold of yourself.' Sakura growled to herself. Once in control, she looked at Shuichi again. She got the feeling again that she knew him from somewhere, but kept drawing blanks as to where she knew him from. It was getting slightly annoying to her, but she pushed it out of her mind and focused on a new topic.

"Shuichi-kun, I've never seen you around the school before. Did you just move here?" Sakura said, trying to start the conversation back up. Shuichi shook his head and sighed softly. He looked more than a bit frustrated about it. 'Obviously, that wasn't such a great topic. Way to go, Sakura.'

"No, I was transferred here. My haha (means mother) thought I would get a better education here instead. So, here I am." Shuichi replied with a shrug. She mentally kicked herself and tried to make the situation seem a bit brighter. Sakura smiled softly, "It's a pretty decent school. I mean you don't have to wear uniforms, there's tons of clubs to join, and people here are pretty nice. The only drawback is that it's really strict with attendance..." Shuichi smirked, chuckling softly. Before she could ask him as to why that was so funny, a cheerful voice rang out behind them.

"HEY HIEI!"

Sakuyia was up to no good again. And as if on cue, she could hear the thud of Hiei hitting the ground. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Standing quickly, she ran over to Hiei. Sakuyia dropped from the tree and landed on her feet gracefully. Sakura noticed the wide grin that danced on her sister's face and scolded her. Shuichi now joined the group and surveyed the scene, a smile threatening to grace his lips. Sakura held out a hand to Hiei, who ignore it.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Hiei yelled, standing, and brushing himself off. He glared at Sakuyia; his eyes filling with... "With what? What are they filled with, Sakura? You're being silly." Sakura thought to herself. But still, there was a nagging sensation about the way his eyes almost seemed demonic filled her. Or at least reminded her of the demons she'd met.

She stepped in front of Sakuyia, protectively. It was a habit of hers, even though Sakuyia was fully capable of taking care of herself. "She didn't mean it, ok? She was just trying to have fun." She could hear Sakuyia muffling her laughter and watched Hiei's eyes twitched. Sakura could definitely see that Hiei was straining to control himself. Shuichi now stood by his friend's side and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Sakura watched as he whispered something. It definitely calmed Hiei down a little, whatever was said. Hiei stepped back without a word and leaned against the tree. Shuichi looked relief and smiled briefly at her.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, Shuichi and I were discussing early about our projects. We're going to meet at the park on Wednesday to start brainstorming ideas. I suggest you both do something to the same effect."

Shuichi nodded in agreement, "As do I. Now on a happier note, Sakura kindly invited me over tomorrow. Hiei, you're more than welcome to come too. It'll be a way of getting to know one and other better." But by the looks of it to Sakura, it wasn't going to happen.

Sakuyia stomped her foot firmly from behind Sakura. Her sister marched around and faced her, "Excuse me, Sakura. I can't on Wednesday. I have choir on Wednesdays. Tomorrow, I'm signing up for dance also. You gotta sign up with me."

Sakura sighed, her frustration rising slightly, "Hun, if you fail this class, there will be no dance. Besides, I can't sign up for dance with you. Remember, I was asked to help teach hand to hand combat and archery. And I got the art competition to worry about. This year is going to be a busy one… And I really can't back out of the promises that I made. You know that."

Sakuyia's bottom lip trembled, "But… but… We always sign up for dance together… Kura-chan… Please…" She turned away and buried her face into her hands, sobbing. Sakura slumped her shoulders. Between her nickname and the tears, she was going to give in. She just could never let Sakuyia down.

"Sa-kun… Please don't cry…"

Sakuyia just ignored her and continued on with her tears. Her heart was breaking, damn it. But she had promised to teach those clubs and she couldn't pass up the art show. This was beginning to suck royally.

Shuichi spoke up, coming to her aid when she needed it the most, "Sakuyia, how long have you been dancing?"

Sakuyia sniffled and turned around slowly, "Since I was 7…" Shuichi smiled softly, "Maybe you should try something different this year. It's your senior year and you should experience something fresh and new."

Sakuyia's eyes widened and a smile sudden appeared, "You're right, Shuichi. I'm going to do something different!" Sakuyia grinned and quickly did a happy dance. Sakura was more than relieved and mouthed thank you to Shuichi.

"Yo, Shuichi, Hiei!"

Shuichi and Hiei turned away to see two boys walking towards them. Hiei rolled his eyes and muttered, "Great… The baka oaf is here… Just what I need to top my day…"

Sakura tilted her head to the side and gave a questioning look to Shuichi. Just who were this people? She thought that Shuichi didn't know anyone here.

"Friends of yours?"

Shuichi smiled and nodded, "They transferred here with us." Oh, that cleared everything up. Except why all four of them would transfer here. It was a bit odd, but probably not so unusual. Sakuyia grinned and looked a bit smug, "Oi, Sakura-chan. Look who it is. It's Urameshi. Didn't think I'd ever see his ugly mug again."

Sakura focused her attention on Yusuke and smiled softly at him, "So, it is. How are you, Urameshi-kun?" It was funny that they would meet again after all these years. He certainly had changed.

Yusuke stop in his tracks and gave a questioning look to both of them, "Do I know you two?" Sakuyia began to scowl and stomped up to Yusuke, "Yusuke Urameshi! How dare you not remember the only girls to kick your pathetic excuse of an ass?"

Sakura tried not to laugh at her sister and sat back down on the ground, "Sakuyia, calm down. It's only the first day of school. You don't need to get a referral this quick. You should wait at least another two weeks." Yusuke's eyes widen, "Sakuyia!?! Holy crap, you're changed! You're still short though." Yusuke patted Sakuyia's head jokingly.

Sakura sweatdropped as Sakuyia kicked Yusuke in the shin. Leave it to Yusuke to bring up Sakuyia's height in a negative manner. Yusuke hopped a little, but was grinning nevertheless, "And look at you, Kura-chan. All grown up. Brings tears to my eyes." Sakura laughed and nodded, "Not looking so shabby yourself. Keiko still attached to your hip?" Yusuke nodded while widening his smile, and then continuing his torture of Sakuyia.

"Just like when we were kids…" Sakura smiled fondly as she reminisced back old times. She was pulled out of her memories when Shuichi sat down next to her, "So, I take it you both know Yusuke than?" Sakura nodded slightly, smirking a little.

Hiei just rolled his eyes, smirking lightly as Yusuke hopped around as Sakuyia kicked his shin again, yelping in pain, "Baka…" He sat down next to Shuichi, still leaning against the trunk.

The other boy just stood there, confused, "Umm… Anyone feel like filling me in here?" Shuichi just laughed a little, "The two ladies here are Sakura and Sakuyia Towastabe. Apparently they already know Yusuke from their childhood."

The boy cocked an eyebrow in confused once more. Sakura knew what was coming next and waited for it patiently. The boy spoke up, his confusion apparent in his voice, "How come you two have the same last name? You don't look like you're related. At all. Complete opposites in fact." Sakura heard Sakuyia and Yusuke stopped arguing immediately. Sakura shot Yusuke and Sakuyia a look to calm them down. It was fine. She could handle this, just like any other time. Sakura looked up at Kuwabara and smiled, "We're both adopted. It's a bit of a long story. A little too long for break. Oh, I'm sorry. I don't believe I caught your name…"

The boy grinned and did a cheesy heroic pose, "I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara! And it's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san." He held out his hand. Sakura just laughed a little and took it. He was a bit odd, but extremely nice. "It's a pleasure meeting you too. Shuichi, you should bring Kuwabara and Yusuke with you when you come over tomorrow."

Yusuke grinned, "Really? I actually get to revisit the huge monster of a place you call home?" Sakuyia nodded, crossing her arms against her chest, "Only because Sakura said so though." Yusuke looked extremely pleased.

Shuichi just looked at Sakura, his face slightly confused. 'And adorable… Shut up, Sakura! He's a human… Not for you, kiddo.' Sakura scolded herself once more. She quickly cleared up the confusion, "Our guardian is into spending her fortune in the biggest way." Sakura was a little embarrassed by it but had to accept it nonetheless. Itumushi was taking care of them, even if it was a bit too lavishly.

"I GOT AN IDEA TO REPLACE DANCE! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Sakuyia screamed and ran off. Sakura just sweatdropped at the boys, who looked terrified, "She's a bit hyper today. Anyways, do you all have a car or do you need a ride tomorrow?"

Yusuke spoke before anyone else could, "We need a ride!" Sakura smiled, "Alright. I'll meet you guys after school here tomorrow and we'll head to my house. Sound good?" Everyone nodded.

Sakura stood up, dusting herself up, "Alright, well, I gotta go. I need to talk to sensei about the art competition before break is over. You guys have fun." Everyone waved goodbye to her as she walked off. She could hear with clarity what was said next. And how she reveled in it.

"Damn… They've both gotten flippin hot…" Yusuke remarked. Kuwabara was the next to open his mouth, "I didn't know them before. But they are pretty hot." Sakura stopped and turned around, "I HEARD THAT, GUYS!" She grinned and began to walk off again.

She could hear Shuichi laughing as she continued on her way. A smile danced on her lips. 'Well, at least someone thinks I'm hot.'

~Sakuyia's p.o.v.~

Sakuyia was grinning as she sat in her third period class. The rest of math had pass without a problem and she had thought of the perfection solution to replace dance. She couldn't help but be proud of herself for thinking of it.

"Sakuyia, would you mind starting us off?" The sensei called sweetly. Sakuyia grinned and jumped up, making her way to the front of the classroom.

"What are we singing, sensei?" Sakuyia asked. The elder woman just smiled, "The Kimigayo." Sakuyia smiled and began to sing in her signature bittersweet pitch that got her into the Masters Choir. The rest of the class soon joined in.

_The thousands of years of happy reign be thine;__  
__Rule on, my Lord, till what are pebbles now__  
__By age united to mighty rocks shall grow__  
__Whose venerable sides the moth doth line_**.**

The rest of choir passed quickly as well. Leaving only sexual education. This was going to be sooo much fun. 'Baby making lessons here I come!'


End file.
